My love life
by iluvbrownie55
Summary: A klutz,an ego, a jerk, a idiot and a stalker a creep. I'm May and this is my love hexagon... but wait my three best friends are also in love with them so what shape does that make...


Worst monday morning ever

my first fanfiction , please go easy on me

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon or the characters and stuff

* * *

A 16 year old girl was standing in the middle of a beautiful rose garden, there white, yellow and the girls favorite red roses, the place was filled with an alluring aroma and it tempted the girl o walk deeper into the garden, she stood near the path and hesitated, until she heard a voice calling to her, she quickly started to walk. As she walked deeper, the voice got louder and louder, She started sprinting towards the end of the path and saw the person she had longed to see, her cheeks blush a dark shade of red as she heard him say her name.

"May.."

"Maayy..."

"MAY"

May shoot up from her bed and land flat on her face on the floor. She rubbed her throbbing head in pain and groaned" Max I told you not to wake me up till...BRENDAN?!" as she came face to face with the silver haired boy.

" I have come for you my princess, and we shall ride towards the sunset and go to a Paradise called love." Brendan said as he scooped may up bridal-style.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM YOU CREEP!" May screamed.

"May my darling, I know you miss me but don't worry because there is nothing that can separate us, because my love for you is so powerful that-."

His sentence was cut short as May's door slammed open.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU HORMONAL RAMPAGING TEENAGE BOY" Norman hollered as he charged in with a baseball bat.

Brendan quickly sprint to the nearby window and Screamed "I'll be back for you my love." before jumping out of the window, May quickly scrambled to the edge of the window to check if he's alive. _I didn't know we owned a trampoline_, as she stared at the giant red thing that Brendan was frantically pushing back into his car, while her dad swung the baseball bat like a maniac.

After the fiasco was over, May flopped back down onto her bed and stared at her room, she started humming a tune until she spotted her torchick clock which reads 8:52. Her brain slowly process that thought, _Shit I'm going to be late. _She started changing into a plain red T-shirt with a Peace sign on top, a pair of denim shorts and her signature red bandana. she quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

Carol sighed " you're going to be late honey, and on your first day too."

"I know mom" As May struggled to put on her sneakers

Carol headed to the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag and said " May don't forget your-" but May was already sprinting out of the door towards the bus stop. Carol sighed, what was she going to do with her daughter.

* * *

May manage to catch the bus in time, she walked to the back of the vehicle and where her friend Dawn who was wearing a blank tank top with a pink mini skirt and her white beanie was sitting.

"What happened to you?" referring to the bump on her head "and what died on your head?"she snorted. May rolled her eyes as started telling Dawn about her hectic morning.

"Wow the boy needs a new hobby."

May groaned" and a girlfriend."Dawn laughed at this comment

"The day he gets a girlfriend, is the day the sun burns out." Dawn chuckled while wiping away her tears.

* * *

The bus stopped and the girls ran towards the school gates.

"Come on Dawn, May you can make it" Misty yelled.

They manage to ran through the gates before it closed. Both Dawn and I were panting in front of Misty who half-dragged us to the office to get us register.

"Hi My name is May Maple and that's Dawn Hikari and we like to get our schedules please." May said to the lady in the office.

The lady handed them their schedule " Here you go Ms Maple and you have one minute till class starts so I suggest you and your friends hurry up."

The three of us quickly ran to our respective classroom, May sprinted across to room and practically threw myself through the door.

All eyes were on May, she felt my cheeks turn red. The teacher turned towards her and said" So glad you can join us miss Maple, please don't be late again." May ducked my head in embarrassment. The teacher sighed and said again " Miss Maple please go sit with Andrew, please raise your hand Andrew."

May saw a hand lazily raised up in a middle of a mob of girls, she quickly scrambled to the corner before Hay could embarrass myself even more. As ahe got closer ahe saw a flash of green, my heart skipped a beat_ it_ _can't be him, he's gone, May move on_."

"Hey Bloody Mary." a voice said and broke her train of thoughts.

May stopped dead and glanced at the direction of the voice and saw a certain boy with green hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Drew."

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY

Pls review, hope you don't hate it

COOKIES


End file.
